


Two Hearts, Beating

by Selenay



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Soulmates, Trope Bingo Round 4, Trope Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter had never believed in soulmates, until she met Angie Martinelli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts, Beating

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, [chaneen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chaneen/pseuds/chaneen), who persuaded me this really was a fic when I doubted its story-ness and helped me to smooth out the rough patches.

Peggy Carter had never believed in soulmates. 

She'd refused to believe that two people could be destined for each other, unable to love again after a loss. If everyone had a soulmate, a single person in the world who could make them happy, then the war would have caused a loss far greater than anyone had imagined. It would have created millions of souls--most of a generation--who would never be able to find love and happiness. How could it not? After all, so many people had died, and she could not imagine that pairs and partners had always died together. So many men and women dead, far away from everyone who loved them.

More than that, there was the Great War. And the Spanish Flu after. So many millions, more than she could comprehend, and yet people had continued on, and fallen in love, and produced more children. If soulmates existed and each person could only have one, could only choose once, then two generations would have been ruined utterly by the destruction of the wars.

Peggy had never seen any evidence for it.

Yes, there were a few who might never recover from their loss. The haunted, aching void in their eyes would never be filled. 

There were some who had remarried for companionship and stability rather than passion, because they had no use for passion anymore.

There were women, far too many, who had lost their loves in the Great War and remained spinsters for the rest of their lives, because too many of their men had died.

But there were far more who had found life and love a second time. Who had grieved and re-joined the world, their eyes bright and happy again despite their loss.

How could that be so, if soulmates were real and everyone was destined for one perfect soul?

Peggy Carter had never believed in soulmates, until she met Angie Martinelli.

There were no bright lights or loud bells when they met. None of the nonsense she'd read about in more cheap novels than she really wanted to admit to consuming.

When Peggy met Angie, she walked into a diner and her body and soul simply said, "Oh. This person. I choose her."

She didn't realise that was what the quiet sense of relief meant, not until much later. Not until the first night she fell asleep with Angie's heartbeat under her cheek, her own heart following the same rhythm.

She didn't realise what the restlessness she had always felt until that night meant, or why her stomach twisted and fluttered every time she walked into the diner and caught Angie's smile.

Because Peggy Carter didn't believe in soulmates. They were a legend, a romantic myth. A story for children to believe in when they asked how their parents knew they should get married.

And then she met her soulmate, and she understood. 

A soulmate was not the only love, the only way for a person to live. A soulmate could be lived without, though not well, and the world would not end if she could not keep Angie forever.

The world was only better with her soulmate. Better than she'd known it could be. Complete.

Peggy Carter did not believe in soulmates, until she met her own.


End file.
